tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Venus (2012 series)
Venus or Sis is the member of the TMNT and one of the five main protagonist the series.She the younger half-sister to Karai,younger sister of Leonardo,Raphael,Donatello,and Michelangelo and also the youngest out of Master Splinter's children.She is the "One of the kind" ''of the team. Appearance Sis is a minty green mutant ninja turtle.Like her brother Mikey she has freckles.She wears a sky blue mask,the tails of her mask are short just like Mikey's mask.Sis is about Mikey's height.Sis has light blue eyes making her more innocent,cute and adorable like Mikey and also like her older brother Donnie she is also the thinnest of her brothers. Official Description ''Call me Sis and 'I've got four rowdy brothers who always help me when I have problems and' I'm definitely the cuties the of all my big brothers 'I love video games,skateboarding,training and duh, pizza! ''-''Sis Bio Venus is the yougest of the turtles,she was adopted and was raised by her brothers and her adopted father Master Spilnter.Her life began when she was baby and was found by Leo and his brothers after they were figthing the Kraang and she was ciling to Raph's leg and she had a band on her ankle that reads 'V10292013'.When Donnie decided to take her with them Raph hated the idea and think the baby turtle is a trap.When Leo and his brothers took her back to the lair and he tells Master Splinter that they founded her ciling to Raph's leg and when they was figthing the Kraang droids at the pet store.Splinter and his sons decieded to adopted and raise and teach her the art of ninjitsu.She has a very close bond with her older brother Mikey and she also has a close bond with her three older brothers Leo,Raph and Donnie. Personally She is Kind,Conderate,Loyal,Faithful,Fun-loving,Wise,Caring and she is also Child-like like her brother Mikey.She is also very social just like her older brother Mikey,and wants the outside world (Humans) to accept her and her brothers.She is also impulsive because she also of a severe case of ADD.In battle her weapon of choice is a pair of Tonfas and a Blade.Like Mikey she's also kind of the wild one and some times the wise one of the family.But sometimes she always doutbs and blames herself for not being so good and messed things at times but her family always helps and supports her when shes having trouble. Sis uses tonfas which matches her flow.Two of them can convert into a blade which she can use not only for offense in battle,but for defense.Like her brothers,Sis is stealthy,can hide in the shadows,sneak around without being detected,and use hand to hand combat. Abilities Like her older brother Mikey she is also considerably the most athletic of her brothers.Her Tonfas match her speed like abilities when it comes to battle.While she is wise like her brother Leo Sis's agility and unpredictability make up for it.Splinter considers Mikey and Sis the ones with the most potential of their three brothers combined. Meeting April She frist met April when her brothers called her at 3:00 in the moring to bring some baby items.Then when April came to the lair and went to the kitchen to drop some baby items on the table Donnie and Mikey came with the small turtle in the kitchen. Meet Leatherhead When Venus was 6 years old her older brothers went to the surface on patrol and Splinter and Sis decied to take a walk through the sewers.When they was walking through the sewers a huge explodsion,the ground benath Sis gaveway and then Splinter manged grabed Sis's hand but Sis couldn't hold on much longer to her father's hand her hand silp out of his and fell into the hole,after that she was unconious when she hit her head.Leatherhead found and tooked her back to his home to nurse her back to health. Interactions With Other Characters Venus (Relationships) TMNT Brother and Sister's Bond It all started at the Kraang headquarters in the control room when Leo decied to seprated into groups and told Raph to take Mikey and Sis but he made a complinaed and he tell Donnie to take them but he also made a complianed and tell Leo to take them.Mikey and Sis were mad that their older brothers don't want to work/want them so they ran away,Leo and the others tried to chase them down and Leo and others decied to retured back to the lair.they was captured by the Shredder.Sis was shown being raped and beaten by him and Mikey was shown beaten badly. TMNT +Sis TMNT Second Chance Her along with her brothers they was adopted by Splinter (When he was a human) at pet store when they were infants. Trivia *Sis seems to be a bit thinner than all of her brothers yet at the same time she still maintains her athletic, speedy abilities,and still is in good health. *She's got freckles (like Mikey) *She's also kind of the baby sister of the family except that she's 15. *Sis luvs cooking with her older brother Mikey. *She luvs buliding things like her brother Donnie *The sky blue in her bandana represents her main emotions: fun and compassinate. *Her main elements are wind and ice. *Her main season is winter. *Silver's name is italian mean "Argento" *Her name in Kanji is "銀,ぎん" *Sis's weapons the tonfas has a Japanes name Okinawan: トンファー *She is the shortest one of the group, as well as the youngest of her brothers like Mikey *She also has the shortest bandana *She is depicted as having blue eyes,like her brothers,Leo and Mikey,but Sis's eyes are a lighter shade of blue. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Wise Guys Category:Ninjas Category:Shinobi Category:Good Girls Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Ninjas-In-Tranining Category:The Turtles Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Kunouichi Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Inventors Category:Namers Category:Nonhumans